


I'm Here

by thequeenofunicorns



Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, One Shot, doccubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenofunicorns/pseuds/thequeenofunicorns
Summary: Lauren comforts Bo after Kenzi left. Missing scene 5x02. OS.





	I'm Here

Bo closed the door behind her. « Bye Kenzi. » She whispered.

  
She didn’t know since how long she was standing behind that door where her best friend, her sister, her heart had just disappeared.  
Suddenly she breaks in tears with the hard realisation that Kenzi was gone. She falls on her knees, still behind this door. Her sobs were now quiet but she still didn’t have the energy to get up.

  
She heard someone knock to the door. She really didn’t want to have to face someone in the state she was. She decided to ignore whoever were here.

  
« Bo, it’s me. » She recognized Lauren’s voice immediatly. That sound warmed her heart and that was all she needed to find the courage to finally move. She gets up and opens the door.  
« Hi. » Bo smiled at Lauren, it was a genuine smile.She seemed happy to see her but her eyes were red and puffy. Lauren could see that Bo cried for a long time.

  
She let the blonde come in and close the door behind them.

  
« Are you okay ? » Lauren immediatly felt stupid for asking this question. She knows and could see very well that Bo wasn’t feeling good right now.

  
It took only one second for Bo to ran into Lauren’s arms. She was crying again. Lauren tried to confort her as best as she could. She stroked her back gently and calmed her sobs.

« I’m here. » She whispered.

  
Lauren lead them to the couch. They sat together in silence. Bo was still in Lauren’s arms, her face was buried in the blonde neck. Breathing Lauren’s scent was the the most conforting thing on the planet and Bo was really grateful that the love of her life was here right now.

  
Lauren waited patiently until Bo was ready to talk. She kept holding her with all the love she felt. She wanted Bo to know that she was here for her for as long as she needed.

  
After long minutes, Bo finally breaks the silence. « I’m so happy you’re here Lauren. »  
« I will always be here for you Bo, no matter what happens. » replied Lauren with a soft voice.  
« How did you know that I needed you now ? » asked Bo.  
« Kenzi called me. » Lauren could see that tears came back in Bo eyes at the mention of her friend. « I’m sorry. » She said with guilt in her voice.  
« It’s okay. » tried to reassures Bo. « What did she say ? »  
« She told me that she was leaving the fae world and she asked me to take care of you. »  
« Really ? » asked Bo with suprise.  
« Yes, but she didn’t have to ask. As I said I will always be here for you Bo. »  
« I’m not sure I deserve you… » Said Bo, slightly moving away from Lauren.  
« Don't say that Bo, you've been through a lot latetly.» Said Lauren, her hand finding Bo's hand, she squeezed it gently. « Don't be so hard on yourself. »

  
« You're really the best thing that happened to me. » Said Bo with a smile.  
« I can say the same thing about you, sweetie. » replied Lauren, Bo hand was still in hers and none of them had the intention of breaking this needed contact between them.

  
« I really don't know what I do if I had to lose you too. » Lauren could hear the fear and the pain Bo felt at the simple thought of losing her.  
Lauren drews imaginary circles on the back of Bo hand. « You're not gonna lose me Bo, I promise. »

  
Bo lay down her head on Lauren's shoulder, the blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette.

  
After a moment Bo asked to Lauren « Would you leave the fae world if you could ? »  
Lauren takes a few seconds to think about her answer. « No, I won't. » She finally said.  
« Really ? » asked Bo with surprise. « But this world made you suffer so much. You've lost so much because of the fae. »  
« You right. And I amost lost myself too. » Said Lauren thinking about all of the times she had wished to leave the fae and get back to the regular human life.  
« Then why wouldn't you want to escape them ? »  
« Because this world also gives me so much. With the fae I can see things that I would have never seen other ways. I've met incredible peoples. I found a family, I found myself… » Said Lauren staring deeply into Bo eyes. « And most importantly I found you. »

  
Bo smiled with the brightest smile Lauren has ever seen « You're the one who made me understand that being fae wasn't a bad thing. You've made me love who I am. »  
« I'm glad to have helped you. » Said Lauren. « You also helped me a lot Bo, before you came here, my life with the fae wasn't great. I had an interesting job sure, but I felt so lonely. »  
« I'm sorry about everything you've been through. » Said Bo. « I promise you'll never be alone anymore. I'll always be here for you too. »  
« I know » Said Lauren with a smile. « Are you going to be okay here ? You know, without Kenzi by your side ? »  
« I will be. » Said Bo trying to smile. « For now I have a hard time realizing she left... I know I'm not alone but I don't know what I'm going to do without her. »  
« She only left the fae world Bo, she didn't left you. » replied Lauren, trying to reassure Bo. « She'll always be your best friend, nothing will ever change that. »  
« You're right. » Said Bo. « Thank you Lauren, for everything. »  
« You're welcome. » replied Lauren with a smile. « It’s getting late. » She said after checking the hour. « I should get going. Call me if you need anything. »  
Before getting up from the couch Lauren felt a soft hand on her forearm. « Please stay with me. » Said Bo with an unsure voice. « I really don't want to be alone tonight. »  
« You sure you want me ? I don't have a lot of energy tonight Bo. » replied Lauren with a chuckle.  
« I don't want to do anything beside sleeping next to someone I love tonight. » answered Bo with a small chuckle too. « And you are the only one I want for that, Lauren. »  
« Okay. I'll be happy to keep you company then. »  
« Great. » Answers Bo with a happy smile.

  
They were both comfortably lay down on Bo's bed. Bo was behind Lauren and had an arm wrapped around the woman she loved. They were holding hands.

  
Lauren struggles with insomnia a lot but for once she fell asleep quickly.

Bo wasn't that lucky and couldn't find sleep so soon. Still, she felt happy to have Lauren by her side tonight. It reminded her of the time were she and Lauren were dating. If Bo was honest with herself, this time was the happiest of her life and she could do everything to go back to that time.

  
As she watched Lauren peacefully asleep next to her, Bo thought to herself, _I love you Lauren Lewis and maybe one day I'll be brave enough to ask you to give me a second chance and this time I will do everything to be the gilrfriend you deserve and to make you the happiest person on the planet._

  
With this hopeful thought, Bo kissed Lauren's bare shoulder, Her lips linger more than necessary on the soft skin of the blonde.

  
With the comforting presence of Lauren next to her, Bo finally end up falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Bo & Lauren so much and I really liked writing this cute scene between them. Let me know what you think. :)


End file.
